A Fight To Remember
by TaoKaede
Summary: Random One-shot PWP - L and Light have a fight with some steamy consequences! LxLight Yaoi - you have been warned XD and... Enjoy! really OOC - forgive me :P


**A kind reviewer pointed out a few faults with my story that I forgot to explain so I thought I had better update and add an authors note beforehand :)**

**I should have probably warned about there being some serious OOC ^^ Its just a fantasy i have where beneath L's innocent exterior he's really a bit of a pervert haha**

**Also about the sudden realisation of them loving each other, i should have explained that too. They were in love before the story in my mind :) It's just they had a lovers fight and it lead to them having sex for the first time :D**

**Sorry about that ^^  
**

* * *

Light spat the blood out of his mouth and wiped his face with the back of his hand. L smirked at him from across the room; a rare gesture and enough to set Light's blood boiling. That was it! He launched himself across the room at L and the pair tumbled to the floor.

For a minute Light was on top, pinning L to the ground and he punched L in the ribs. L was temporarily winded but quickly regained his breath and managed to block Lights next blow at his face. L, using his lithe frame, wriggled free from under Light and succeeded in pushing him onto his back.

Light was pinned, both his arms being held by L and his hips pinned by L's own. He was furious.

"Fuck you Ryuzaki" he spat at the pale man on top of him.

"Oh you want to huh?" L smirked, taking the opportunity to wind up his opponent, having the advantage he did.

"Fucking pervert." Lights words came out in a harsh rasp, his anger was slowly being replaced by humility at his easy defeat.

"I can be as perverted as you want Light, I'm in a very good position to be so."

With that L's eyes roamed over Lights tense, pinned body to emphasise his point. _Damn he looks sexy…_

Following that thought an idea came to L; _what would wind Light up more than losing a fight? _and he had it. With an evil grin L began to lean in towards Light, his lips slightly parted. He half closed his eyes as he neared Light's face and exhaled heavily.

"Ryuzaki, what the..?"

Light's words were abruptly cut off as L pressed his lips to Light's. Light uttered a muffled cry of surprise as L began to move his lips slowly but roughly against his own.

_What the hell does he think he is doing? _Anger replaced Light's surprise and he fought violently to try to push L off him, but it was no good. L's hold was too powerful and well placed.

L tentatively parted his mouth and pressed his tongue against Light's lips; they tasted divine to him and he pressed against them in a swift hard motion to gain entrance. Light, realizing what L was trying to do, opened his mouth slightly to allow L's bottom lip in, which he promptly bit down on as hard as he could.

L yelped and pulled his face back swiftly, however his hold on Light remained constant. He licked his lips clean of the small amount of blood Light had drawn to the surface and glared down at Light. _That's it, no more holding back!_

"That was a very unwise move Yagami Light. You do realise that bad boys have to be punished!"

With that he grinded his hips against Lights, rubbing their clothed members together. Light groaned and was horrified to feel himself being turned on. Warmth flooded to the pit of Light's stomach as he felt L's hard presence grind into him.

" Oh so that turns you on does it Yagami Light? Want to be dominated Yagami Light? And you call me the pervert? " L grinned a truly malicious grin before pressing his lips back to Light's with renewed vigour. He worked his lips against Light's with rough fast movements.

Light's head was spinning. He found himself wanting L, the man was right, he so wanted to be dominated by L. The thought of it turned him on even more and his member hardened unbearably. He submitted to L's rough kiss and allowed L's tongue entrance as he bucked his hips against L's.

L smirked through the kiss and grinded their hips together again, relishing in Light's delicious moans. His tongue worked mercilessly against Light's and he groaned as his member throbbed against Light's.

Very suddenly L got to his feet, pulling Light with him by the collar. He wrenched Light along behind him as he headed to the nearest bathroom.

"Ryuzaki, where are we going?" Light asked breathlessly, following at L's mercy.

"Somewhere without cameras. What I'm about to do to you is not suitable for anyone else to watch." He turned to grin evilly at Light as he reached the bathroom door and opened it, pushing Light in.

Light gulped but allowed himself to be shoved into the bathroom. L shut the door with an audible snap and turned to face Light, a predator's look in his eyes. He promptly crossed the space between them and pushed Light's back up against the far wall. With that he continued where he had left off with the kiss, leaving Light light-headed and breathless.

L began to unbutton Light's shirt hastily and the boy obeyed by helping him take it off faster, the shirt hit the floor halfway across the bathroom. L stared at the boy's tanned chest for a brief moment before returning to the deep passionate kiss as he undid Light's trousers. The trousers slipped from Lights frame with ease and were quickly followed by his boxers.

Light bucked against L, pressing their crotches together, both of them unbearably hard now. Light whimpered a little and L groaned in pleasure at Light's relatively easy submission. _Now to put that submission to the test…_

L pulled away from Light a little and pushed down harshly on the boy's shoulders. Light's legs buckled beneath him and he found himself kneeling in front of L's bulging pants. He shuddered slightly, not from horror as he would have thought, but from anticipation. He had never done anything like this before and he wondered briefly how it would feel.

He didn't have time to think long as L began to unzip his pants. Light helped him out of them greedily, his eyes on L's massively hard member.

"You know what I want." L sneered at Light, an amused expression in his eyes.

With that Light licked tentatively up L's length, receiving a groan from L that had his hips bucking of their own accord. He hurriedly took L's length into his mouth and began moving his head back and forth with slow but deliberate sucking movements. L groaned again, bucking his hips and grabbing handfuls of Lights auburn hair.

Light revelled in every shiver and moan he caused L and sucked him harder and faster in response. His tongue ran all over L's length as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth. L's hands tightened in Lights hair and he began to thrust into Light's mouth with eagerness. He was nearing his end when a small voice in his mind reminded him _not yet._

Panting, he forced himself to pull Light's head away from his member and he gazed down at the boy. He was a sight to behold; his cheeks flushed, panting, his member hard and throbbing, leaking pre-cum and his eyes lidded with lust. He pulled the younger boy up roughly and spun him around against the sink, facing the mirror.

Light was bent over the sink with L stood, threateningly, behind him as he looked himself over in the mirror. He could hardly recognise himself, transformed by lust as he was, before his eyes wandered up and met L's.

"R-Ryuzaki…"

"Shh-Shhhh… be patient my love." With that L's eyes gleamed, "I want you to witness yourself first, all hot and sticky over another man, see how much of a pervert you are…"

Light looked back to himself in the mirror just in time for when L pressed a finger at his entrance. His eyes widened as he felt the strange sensation of something inside him. It was uncomfortable but not unpleasant, he wriggled around a little trying to find a more comfortable position.

L watched him wriggle with hungry eyes as he lubed up another finger and pushed it inside of Light. Light whimpered a little, this one hurt and was more uncomfortable and he watched himself squirm with the discomfort.

L placed a third finger in to Light's astonishment, he felt that he couldn't fit any more in and that it was going to tear him in half. He opened his mouth to cry out but L's other hand was faster. He clamped down over Light's mouth preventing the cry and then pushed a finger past Light's lips.

"It won't hurt for long my dear." L cooed as he moved his fingers inside of Light, scissoring him open.

Light thankful for the distraction sucked and nibbled on L's finger, licking it up and down and thinking back to the earlier blowjob. His muscles began to relax as he began to enjoy feeling L inside of him.

Light looked at L in the mirror; L's eyes were laden with his lust, staring at the boy squirming beneath him. His gaze followed L's down and he focused properly on himself. He was glistening with sweat and anticipation, his cheeks rosy and warm, his eyes mirroring L's.

At that moment they were both the epitome of lust. L couldn't take it any longer and pulled his fingers from Light, replacing them with himself as he pushed mercilessly, hilt-deep into Light.

Light let out a cry of shock and pain as he felt L ripping into him, nothing had prepared him for this pain and it shook him to the core. He cried out again as L began to move in him; in and out, in and out. L was working his hardest not pound Light into the sink as he moved in and out of Light slowly.

"Fuck… L-Light… so tight! Nnngh…"

"Aaahhh Ryuzaki! It hurts!"

"I know, I know… let me just…"

L tried varying his angle so that he could find the spot that would make Light forget the pain. Shortly Light let out a scream of pleasure as he found the right angle.

"Oh… FUCK…. Ryu - Ryuzaki… right there! Again! AGAIN!"

L growled and grinned as he slammed into Light at the discovered angle. Light screamed again and clung to the sides of the sink as he watched L pounding into him from behind.

Having found the correct position L let himself loose himself in the moment and began to fuck Light fasters and harder. Light's member twitched and leaked from the pleasure of the increased speed and roughness.

"Ryuzaki…" he groaned as his sweet spot was hit brutally again and again, "h-harder."

L grinned menacingly, "What's that Light?… I-I can't hear you…"

"H-Harder! Ryuzaki…"

"I still can't hear you Yagami Light… you need to be a-a l-little louder." L was panting and groaning with the effort of not coming. His member was throbbing heavily and Light was just so _tight!_

"Haarrrdeeerrr! R-Ryuzaki… fuck… please… _Please_! HARDER!"

Light's begging was almost enough to push him over the edge as he pounded harder and harder into the younger boy. Light's abused prostate was deliciously sensitive and he found himself getting closer and closer to release.

"Fuck… Ryuzaki… I-I'm going t-to… I'm g-going… to-ooo…" and with one final thrust at Light's prostate Light came all over himself and the sink. Waves of pleasure rippled through his body and he saw white. His muscles rippled with the waves of pleasure and clamped down on L's desperate member.

"Oh R-Ryuzaki!"

At the sight of Light coming and the sudden intense tightness, L lost himself over to the biggest orgasm he had ever had. He didn't just see white, he saw stars.

"L-Liiight!"

He released deep into Light, his own waves of pleasure rippling through him. He rid his orgasm through, Light doing the same. They were both lost in the intense feeling and the heavy panting.

Once the pleasure had melted into a softer form they both collapsed to the bathroom floor. Light crawled into L's arms and L pressed his face to Light's hair.

"W-Well… that was unexpected…" Light sighed. L suppressed a smirk.

"Indeed it was."

"I love you Ryuzaki…"

"I know. I love you too…"

"I know." Light smiled "Let's fight again sometime."

L chuckled and nodded his agreement. "Your such a dirty little pervert."

* * *

**Review please to help me and my writing :)  
**


End file.
